Monster and Slashers Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Shayne Cashman's wondrous collection of the most absurd, frightening, crude, grotesque, and unnerving monsters ever to appear within the world of film. Be mindful that this Wiki does contain mature content and is not for the faint of heart or the impressionable. Also, there are spoilers scattered around like landmines. With that being said, I hope you enjoy your visit. Click here if you have any complaintshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 To Do List We need to bring these monsters to life, you can help out by doing the following.... * Categorize monsters via time period. * Biographies for most monsters. (Watching reviews help) * Update information. * categorize monsters via type. * Make an index of monster types for reference??? * Categorize via area (Anglican Countries like UK, Ireland, Canada, Austraila, New Zealand, and South Africa don't have to be) --- European Horror, Asian Horror, Latin American Horror ''￼￼￼While editing, please note that there are different versions of some characters. Make sure that the information has to do with that character. If a character is derived from mythology or literature make sure the information matches with what happens in the movie. Also, the main picture of the character should be either a promo shot or a still from the film. Make sure bios aren't too long; the information in them should summarize their origin and motive. Categories are highly contextual, therefore, certain characters are categorized certain ways. For instance, if a monster returns from the grave and they are not really zombie-like they would be categorized as revenant. Examples of revenants are Jason Voorhees, Frank and Julia Cotton, Matt Cordell, and so on... '' '' '' Behind the Scenes There are people behind the scenes that help me with this. Some people create things that I use, others directly give me information that I use. Here are the esteemed gentlemen: Bonk the Clown- I use videos from his Decades of Horror series https://www.youtube.com/user/BonkTheClown Admins * Dr.shankster * VictimOfMonsters Boat Zombie.jpg Brian Woods.png The Bughuul - Sinister 2012.jpg Baron Samedi.jpg Dr. Preston King.png Rachel White.jpg The Evil One.jpg Bud the Chud.jpg Chris Vale.jpg Frank zito remake.jpg Baron Meinser.jpg Countess Elizabeth Nadasdy.jpg Ilona.jpg Andre the Butcher.jpg Dr. Channard.jpg Frank Cotton.jpg Creepy Dwarf.png Mia Allen.jpg Evil Ash.png Nicholas Medina.png Sheriff Hoyt.jpg Eric Slater.jpg Carrie White.jpg Robert 'Bobby' Hinkel.JPG Otis.jpg Dr. Orloff- real.jpg Andreas Obry - The Return of the Vampire.jpg The Sandman.jpg Jamie.jpg Montag.jpg Dan McCormick.jpg Willard.jpg Sweeney Todd.jpg Imhotep.jpg Jack Griffin.jpg Gillman.jpg The Phantom-1.jpg Frankenstien's Monster-1.jpg Dracula-0.jpg Mama Sawyer.jpg Seth Brundle aka Brundlefly.jpg Henry.jpg Santa.jpg Rumplestiltskin.jpg Jack Frost.jpg The ugly.jpg Ed.jpg Blacula.jpg Trackman.jpg Stitches.jpg Night of the Demons.jpg Vincent.jpg Jigsaw.jpg Baby Firefly.jpg Mother Firefly.jpg Tiny.jpg The Professor.jpg Doctor Satan.jpg Otis Driftwood.jpg CaptainSpaulding.jpg Hannibal.jpg Reanimator.jpg Cordell.jpg Blood freak.jpg Djinn.png Patrick.jpg Susperia.jpg Martin.jpg Leprechaun.jpg The Gorgon.jpg The Phantom of the Opera.jpg Rasputin.jpg The Reptile.jpg Mocata.jpg Werewolf.jpg Dracula.jpg The Mummy.jpg Frankenstien.jpg Kharis.jpg Yeti.jpg Jan Valek.jpg Gingerdead man.jpg The Cook.jpg Nubbins Sawyer.jpg Charlie Forsythe.jpg Choptop.jpg The Howling.jpg Predator.jpg Victor Crowley.jpg Tooth Fairy.jpg Fisherman.jpg Ted Radford.jpg Wrestlemaniac.jpg Dead Snow.jpg Le Tueur.jpg Hellgate.jpg Voodoo Priest.jpg Mountain twin 2.jpg Mountain twin.jpg Billy Caldwell.jpg Cropsy.jpg Reeker.jpg Sam.jpg Gunther Twibunt.jpg Angela Baker.jpg Grandpa Sawyer.jpg Warlock.jpg Ezra Cobb.jpg Zachary Malius.jpg Francis Dollarhyde.jpg Coffin Joe.jpg Lo-Pan.jpg Sutter Cane.jpg Matthew Hopkins.jpg Myron Stackpoole.jpg Stanley Coopersmith.jpg The Breather.jpg John Radley.jpg Henry Morrison.jpg Alex Hammond- Prom Night.jpg Mr. Slausen.jpg Vance Kingsley.jpg Babyface.jpg Pamela Voorhees.jpg Richard Caldwell.jpg Horace Pinker.jpg Creeper.jpg Killjoy.jpg Cannibal Holocaust.jpg Xenomorph.jpg Rawhead Rex.jpg Mr. Barlow.jpg Dentist.jpg Dr.Giggles.jpg Halloween.jpg Phantasm.jpg Pinhead.jpg Leatherface.jpg Chucky.jpg Jason.jpg Freddy Krueger.jpg Candyman2.jpg Jack Torrance (remake).png Micah.png Dr. Ramzi.png Arctic Monster.png Valley Witch.png Reanimated Adolf Hitler.png Satan Man.png Colonel Steve West.png Dream Slayer.png Valentine.png The Commandant.png Brian Woods.png Bobby Razor Face.png Toltec.JPG Deceptor.png The Killer Shrews.png Black Claw.jpg Ivan Moser.jpg Dreamer.jpg Pistonhead.jpg Barbie.jpg CD.jpg Camerahead.jpg Dr. Channard.jpg Julia Cotton.jpg Frank Cotton.jpg Toulon Mannequin.png Tom Russo.jpg Creepy Dwarf.png Roderick 'Sidhe.png Lord Edward Whitman.png Nicholas Medina.png Roderick Usher.png Joseph Curwen.png Mahogany.png The Commandant.png The Killer Shrews.png The Phantom Killer.jpg Andre the Butcher.jpg The Bughuul - Sinister 2012.jpg The Evil One.jpg Gorga - the Mighty Gorga.jpg The Terminator.jpg Plaid Shirt Zombie - Dawn of the Dead.jpg The Farmhouse Zombie - The Dead Next Door.jpg Father Lankester Merrin.jpg Father Jacob Vassey - Shadowbuilder 1998.jpg The Blob.jpg The Thing.jpg Dark Night of the Scarecrow.jpg The Garth Brothers.jpg The Sandman.jpg Latest activity Category:Browse